The present invention relates, generally, to ground-based transport systems and processes, and in particular embodiments, to systems and processes utilizing transportation capsules that are magnetically levitated and electromagnetically propelled.
Long-distance communication technologies such as satellite data links and fiber-optics have made it faster, easier, and less expensive to move information throughout the world. Modern developments in communication technologies, for example, in such areas as teleconferencing, telecommuting, and Internet on-line shopping have resulted in significant improvements in the manner in which information is communicated over distances. Indeed, modern computer or telephone users may hold teleconferences, send text or image information by facsimile, e-mail or other network connection, send purchase orders for goods or services and conduct many other communications activities, without having to leave home or office.
However, in many contexts, communication of only information, for example, video, text, audio, or the like, between two locations is not sufficient. Rather, a material object must be transported between the locations. Thus, for example, while network and Internet communication technologies have significantly improved the ability and ease by which a user may send a purchase order or otherwise request a material item across distances, so far, no one has found a way to ship material items over the Internet. Typically, material items are transported by truck, railroad, airline, ship, or a combination of such modes of transportation. Each of these modes of transportation has an inherent delay, cost, safety and environmental impact.
As the popularity of computer communications, telecommunications and on-line ordering and shopping increases, the need for fast, low-cost transportation for light freight material items, such as, parcels, parts, manufactured items, printed documents, food items, and all types of remotely purchased goods is higher than ever before, and growing rapidly. This comes at a time of increasing environmental concerns, for example, highway congestion, further compounding the problem, and dense traffic does more than just delay shipping and add to costs. Studies have shown that in 1997 as many as 133,000 people were injured and over 5,300 killed in accidents involving commercial trucks in the United States alone. In many other countries accident rates are higher.
Various methods to improve the transportation infrastructure have been proposed. Designs for magnetically levitated trains have received much attention, and prototype systems have been developed, but have proven to be very expensive. Construction costs may be in the range from $20 million to $60 million or more per mile of railway, not including costs associated with obtaining right-of-way. Automated capsule systems of various types utilizing pneumatic or electromagnetic propulsion to move freight capsules at relatively low speed have also been proposed, and a few have even been built. None have proven sufficiently advantageous for widespread acceptance.
When fast transport is required, light freight is currently shipped by cargo jet. A welldesigned logistical system can make such transport quite rapid, but it will never be inexpensive for two fundamental reasons: (1) aircraft and airports are very expensive to build, operate, and maintain, and (2) air freight is the most energy-intensive transportation technology in use today.
The preferred embodiment of the transportation systems, methods and apparatuses described herein employ a ground-based capsule pipeline with greatly improved speed, energy efficiency, and cost for transportation of freight and/or people. In preferred embodiments, passive magnetic levitation is used to suspend inert, rugged capsules within an air-evacuated pipeline, where they are propelled by a linear motor. Permanent magnet pole arrays incorporated in the capsules interact with inductively-enhanced conductive loops on the interior of the pipeline to produce a low xe2x80x9ctake-offxe2x80x9d high lift, and a high lift-drag ratio. Electrodynamic drag decreases with increasing capsule speed, and with little or no air in the pipeline to produce aerodynamic drag the ultimate straight-line capsule speed is essentially unlimited.
Preferred embodiments of the design include elements which allow for unconstrained capsule bank angle during passage through turns, allowing either low or high-speed transition without subjecting the payload to significant side forces. Peak cornering speed is limited only by pipeline structural strength and capsule and payload G-force endurance in the xe2x80x9clocal verticalxe2x80x9d direction, allowing short-radius curves in pipeline construction. Further preferred embodiments of the system accommodate capsule travel in either direction within the same pipeline. Greater payload volumes are achievable by using relatively low capsule separations or multiple capsules linked together and cargo containers compatible with standard-size shipping containers. Energy consumption is lower than any present high-volume, long distance transportation system, including rail and ship. Multiple inter-city pipelines create a redundant, fault-tolerant packet-switching network environment.